TwoYear Contract from Heaven or Hell
by Magic Key
Summary: prt6 In order for sakura to get her house back she must live w. the guy she hates for 2yrs.BUT no one ever said that she she would get sucked into his life let alone his love life.can she make it w.out fall inlove w. him?
1. Default Chapter

Sorry, my computer is still not back and I'm having writers block on _Wish Upon A Star. _So here is what I have. Bases on the Korean drama Full House, which is sweet and funny. Enjoy!

----------

"talk

thoughts

00 setting

-----------

Two-Year Contract from Heaven or Hell

Part 1 (airline stewardess and a super star)

A twenty-two year old girl with wavy shoulder length honey amber hair, dressed in a dark blue dress and white shirt with a short dark blue coat, reached into her purse for her wallet. She handed the cab driver some money and got out of the cab with her suitcase. After slamming the door shut she walked through the sliding glass doors and headed for the sign that said. "JAPAN AIRLINE"

"Ohiyo, Eriol san." Said the girl as she pulled her suitcase towards a guy with spiky blue hair and thin-framed glasses, sitting in the staff area of the airport. The guy smiled at her and pulled a chair for her to sit.

"You too, Sakura… This is your last flight right?" said Eriol as to took a sip of his warm coffee. Sakura smiled and pulled her hair into a tight bun.

"Yep, then I have ground work. But that does not start for a month…. I'm going to miss working up there." Eriol smile when he spotted a girl in the smile outfit as Sakura, but the only difference was that she had violet hair and eyes.

"Eriol, Sakura…you never guess what I heard while I was changing." Said the violet hair girl as she placed her suitcase next to Sakura's and sat down. The couple turned and looked at her.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura as she placed a cherry blossom pin in her blazer. The smile on Tomoyo's face grew larger and said with giggled.

"The mega hot star, Li Syaoran will be on your flight Sakura. I'm so jealous." Sakura smiled and said.

"Really…" Tomoyo nodded her head vigorously. Eriol sighed and glanced at Tomoyo.

"I really don't get what you girls see in him. He's only human." Tomoyo glared back and hissed

"You're just jealous, because you're not as hot as him." At that moment Sakura checked her watch and said.

"I still have half an hour. I'm going to fresh in up and head onto the plane. Are you guys still going to house sit for me?" Tomoyo and Eriol nodded. Tomoyo then reached into her bag and said.

"Here don't for get to sign this…. You know incase anything happens." Sakura smiled and said.

"Like anything is going to happen… We've done this for four years. What can happen…? I'm not going to blame you." She glanced over the document and signed her on the bottom of first page, of a three-page document. Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other and waved good-bye as their friend walked away, with a suitcase.

Once Sakura was out of sight Eriol let out a sign of relief. He took the document for Tomoyo and skimmed through it. "You sure this is the right thing to do?" He asked as they placed it back into Tomoyo's bag.

"It is, trust me…. We're only doing it for her own good. Besides… It's only for two years." Tomoyo said with a smile. – I just hope she does not kill me when she comes back. –

"I'm going to put my things in my locker. I'll meet you at the boarding pass desk." Eriol nodded and they headed their separate way.

00 Hallway towards the plane 00

Sakura was pulling her suitcase towards the plane with the rest of the stewardess on her flight when she noticed that there was something on her navy blue pumps. She pulled out a tissue and bent down to the wipe off.

Meanwhile, a guy with mess amber hair and dark black sunglasses was walking down the hall. His dark green shirt was tucked out and covered some of his black cargo pants. He was too busy looking at the people around him that he did not see Sakura when she stood up and crashed into her.

"God, watch where you're going." Said the guy with a hiss. Sakura took a few steps back and picked up her tissue from the floor.

"I'm sorry, sirs… are you all right?" She said straightening her dress. The guy's eyes sparkling amber eyes roamed over her body quickly and then said

"Yeah, I'm fine. But next time you should watch where you're going." Sakura brushed some of her bangs too the side and said.

"Well I wouldn't have bumped into you if you watched were you were going." Sakura said getting pissed. – Who does he think he is? He's the one who bumped into me. –

Just as guy was about to respond his cell phone rang. He pulled out his cap and put it on before answering his phone. She glanced at him and then down at her shoes.

"Hello, Meiling…. Yes, I'm here… yes.. I know.. I'll be there in two minutes…I got hailed up.." He said glaring at Sakura.

"Ok, I'll be there. We'll talk when I get there." After that he shut his phone and then cleared his throat.

"Next time, just watch where you're going.." and then walked away before Sakura could say a word. She glanced at the back of his head and snarled .- Whatever, Who do you think you are telling me what to do? … I hope you get hit by a bus and die. – She taped her shoes lightly on the ground before grabbing her suitcase and headed for the awaiting plane.

00 VIP room for JAPAN AIR 00

A guy with messy brown hair and dark sunglasses walked into the room and found a girl with ruby eyes dressed in a purple turtle neck and black ankle length skirt sitting on a white couch waiting. Her long raven hair was pulled into a pony tail and had light red highlights. She smiled when she saw him and pointed to the seat next to her.

"Syaoran, what took so long?" asked the girl once the guy sat down. He sighed and picked in sunglasses in his shirt pocket.

"Nothing… just bumped into someone… So Meiling, did you find my new house?" asked Syaoran who leaned back in his over stuffed seat.

"Would I ever let you down, cousin?" Syaoran rolled his eyes and shook his head. Meiling reached for a green pastel folder and opened it. "It's really nice. It's by the water and has giant glass windows and sliding downs. Along with one master room and two smaller ones." Syaoran sighed and grabbed the nearest pen.

"All I want to know is, if there is a walk in closet." Meiling smiled and said. "Yeah, don't you think I've known you long enough.. I'm even your manager…" Syaoran sighed glancing at the document and then scribbling his name on to the paper.

"Great… You can move in when you return from Hawaii. I'll tell Aunty Yelen you're alright.. " She glanced at her diamond encrusted watch and said.

"It's getting late… You better board now…" He stood up and ran his hands through his hair and just as he walked out the door he looked back at Meiling and asked.

"Don't forget to send Rei a welcome basket.." Meiling smiled with the folder in her hands.

"I got it… Now go…" Syaoran nodded and just as he stepped out of the room said. "Thanks… Meiling…" Meiling smiled widen as she waved goodbye.

The door finally closed with a click and she plopped back down in her seat. She stared at the signed document in her hands and smiled. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her red cell phone and dialed a familiar number. As she placed it to her ear and waited for someone to answer her smiled widened even more. – I know he's going to have a fit when he fines out… but this is for his own good -

00 Plane-across the Pacific ocean 00

Sakura sighed as she leaned against the cabinets of the stewardess section. She grabbed a plastic cup and poured herself a glass of water and dropped two large cubes of in it and chucked it down. Once she was done she throw it in the trash bin.

"Sakura are you alright?" Asked Chiharu, who was one of the stewardesses in the first class section. Sakura sighed and said glancing at her friend.

"God, can't wait till this flight is over. That Li Syaoran is such a pain. I don't even know what I saw in him" Chiharu smiled as she prepped the drink tray and said kneeling on the floor.

"I know what you mean… But it's only for a few more hour." Sakura nodded and helped Chiharu out. Once everything had been set Sakura tied her apron around her waste and said.

"We'll talk later. You think you can save me the fish tray for dinner?" Chiharu nodded

"Sir, what would you like to drink?" asked Sakura in a sweet voice to Syaoran.

"Tea would be fine…" said Syaoran who was reading a book. Sakura nodded and placed a napkin down on his tray and then poured him a cup of warm tea. She added sugar and milk. She was about to hand it to him and plane suddenly shook causing her to spill the drink on his shirt.

"What the…!" Syaoran shoot a look at Sakura and sighed. "I should have known it was you…" Sakura quickly placed the teacup down and grabbed large amounts of napkins hoping to help wipe the mess off.

"I'm so sorry. Here…" she said apologetically, while Syaoran just snatched the napkins from her and started wiping it himself.

After a few minutes he stood up and with a glare at Sakura hissed. "Excuse me." Sakura took a few steps back and bows. She watched with her head tilted towards him as he went to the bathroom. Once he had locked the door she quickly picked up the dirty napkins and went on with her business but not before pour another cup of tea and leaving on the tray.

"That girl… This shirt is new… all of Rei's hard work just went down the drain… There is no way I'm wearing this off the plane." He removed his green shirt reveling a black t shirt that fit his body. He then stuffed the shirt into the pockets in front of him and then leaned back in his seat listening to music.

00 Golden Sun Hotel, Hawaii 00

"Hey Yuki….. come one in…." said Syaoran who was dressed in a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants. A guy with silver shirt hair and then framed glassed, dressed in dark red suit entered the room. He sat down on the coach while Syaoran went to grab a few drinks.

"Thanks" said Yuki as he popped the top open. Syaoran nodded his head and then took a sip of his drink. After a few minutes of silence Syaoran turned to look at Yuki from his seat on white leather coach.

"You know, Rei.. just came back from England. She wanted me to say hi. She misses you a lot." He said taking another sip of his drink. Yuki pushed his glasses up and said.

"I see… I miss her too." They were both silent for a few seconds when Syaoran said.

"She's managing the new Tomoyo store and will be arriving tomorrow. Why don't you go pick her up?" Yuki stared at his drink and than said.

"I will… I will be returning to Japan the day after tomorrow…. So why don't the three of us have dinner together?" Syaoran gave a small grin and said.

"Sure… Just call me when you're ready…"

00 Next day, 8am Golden Sun Hotel 00

"I don't even know why I'm up so early… I should be in bed sleep.. It's not like I have anything to do for the next two days." Sakura adjusted her butterfly clip in her weavy hair and then rubbed her sleepy emerald eyes as she walked through the lobby.

She noticed a guy with silver hair and glasses dressed in a dark brown suit having trouble talking to the receptionist. She walked over to them and gently tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Excuess me, do you need any help" she asked the guy in English. The guy pushed up his glasses against his grayish eyes and responded back in English.

"Yes, I don't speck Hawaiian… I wanted to know if a package has arrived for me." Sakura smiled and turned towards the lady working there and said in hawaiian.

"This gentleman here would like to know if a package has arrived for him?" She turned towards the guy once more and said.

"She wants your name." The guy nodded and said.

"Yuki…" She nodded and told the woman. After a few minutes the woman returned with the package and Yuki said

"Thanks for helping me." Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"It's really no problem." They started to walk to the front door of the hotel when Yuki said.

"Let me introduce myself… My name is Yuki." Sakura smiled and said.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto…I usually don't ask people this but I was wondering... have you had breakfast yet?" Yuki smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"No… but if you're asking me if I'd join you… I'd love too." A smiled appeared on Sakura face.

"Really? Thank you….."Said Sakura.

00 10am Dining Hall 00

Syaoran pushed open the doors to the dinning area of the Golden Sun Hotel. He nodded at a passing waitress who blushed and giggled. He glanced around the room and stopped when his eyes fell on to Sakura waving good bye to Yuki.

He waited until Yuki had left the area before walking up to where Sakura was seated. He glanced at the table and then sat down. Sakura glanced at him and said

"What are you doing here? Are you here to yell at me? If you're asking me to pay for your shirt I'll write you a check." She wiped her mouth and was just about to leave when Syaoran said.

"Wait… that's not it… I want to know how long you've know Yuki…" She gave him a bewildered look for a moment. – Like for an hour and half… like that's any of your business. –

"Why, what is it too you?" she asked sweetly giving her eyes a bat.

"Just tell me…" He stated as a waiter cleared off the dishes and brought him a glass of water.

"Well I'm sorry. But that is really none of your business…" She paused and then said. "But what if I said… I've known him for a long time… and there is nothing that I really want to talk to you about." Syaoran gulped down half of water and then said after taking a deep breathe.

"I want you to have dinner me… I'll even buy you a new dress." She sat there shocked for a moment taking in what he just said. She then tossed her napkin on the table and said.

"Fine… as long as you're paying."

00 6pm Grass dresses Department store00

"Are you done yet?" complained Syaoran as he started on his tenth cup off tea. A rustling sound could be heard from behind the curtain before Sakura answered him. She pulled opened the curtain and stepped out dressed in knee length dress what had roses printed on the sheer top layer of the dress. The bottom flared at a bottom. The top was sleeveless and had a deep 'v' causing the dress to the cling to right parts of the body.

Syaoran sat there in silence admiring the view. His eyes roamed over her body and noticed that her hair had cures and had little flower clips in it. – Wow,… she's hot – But his thoughts where broken by the sound of her voice.

"How do I look? Do I look bad?" She asked glanceing down at herself.

"You look alright for a girl… But I've seen better girls." He said in a snobbish tone. She sighed and said.

"Yeah, Yeah… Why am I even asking you? I'm going back into to change." He quickly interjected her moments and said. "We don't have time let's just go…" She mumbled something under her breath and quickly followed him out of the store.

007:34pm La Hawaii Restaurant 00

"Now, when I kick your foot you look over at Yuki and tell him how much you miss him." Said Syaoran closing is menu. Sakura's head snapped up at that comment causing her curls to bounce a bit.

"Wait, I thought you were just treating me to dinner? I knew this was too good to be true. Why would an snooty star like you treat me to dinner?." She placed her staten color napkin in the table and said. "That's it I'm leaving… I'll pay you back the money for the dress."

"It's too late… Here they come." Said Syaoran opening his menu. Sakura turned her head and found Yuki and gray suit and tie walking towards them with a girl a little order then her, in a simple dark purple dress. Her highlighted red hair was pulled into a braid. Her eyes where highlighted with sparking silver eye shadow and had on link pick lip gloss.

"Li-san you got it all wrong… I don't really know…" But before she could finish her sentence the newly arrived couple had sat down. Sakura smiled politely at the couple and hide behind her menu.

00 Half way through dinner 00

Sakura glared at Syaoran for the twentieth time that night since he started kicking her under the table. Syaoran glared back at her and watched as she took a few sips of her drink. After a few minutes Syaoran turned towards the girl in the purple dress and said.

"Rei, I'd like you too meet Kinomoto Sakura… She's known Yuki for a long time." Rei placed her glass of wine down and looked over at Yuki.

"Really? How come you never told me that?" Yuki smiled and said.

"Well, cause I only meet Kinomoto-san this morning. Isn't that right?" He said turning his head to look at Sakura, who nearly choked on her chicken but swallowed it and said.

"That's right… we only met this morning…" She smiled and then quickly guilped down her tonic water. While Syaoran stopped eating and glared at her. – Oh,… she's totally going to get it… I can't believed she lied too me. Now I look very stupid in front of Rei. –

Rei smiled and said with a cherry voice. "I see…" Sakura smiled in return but spent the whole night staring down at her plate.

00 After dinner outside of La Hawaii 00

"Well there is our car." Said Touya taking his hands out of his pocket. While Syaoran stood next to Rei while Sakura stood next to Yuki on the other side. Syaoran glared at her and said.

"Yuki why don't you take Rei home? I'll take Sakura since we're in the same hotel." Sakura gaze shifted to the building across the street at that moment.

After waiting Yuki and Rei drive off, Syaoran stood next to Sakura and glared at her. She took a few steps too the right leaving two feet of space in between them. As Sakura light tapped her foot on the ground Syaoran hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't know Yuki and that you just met him." Sakura shrugged her shoulder and pulled her wrap around her shoulders.

"Well you didn't ask me… .Besides how was I too know you knew Yuki… By the way who is Rei… You seem to be very interested in what she thinks." She stated as she turned her head and looked into her amber eyes.

"That is none of your business. I was right… you are a pig head. How can you misinterpret what I ask you… If you didn't know what I was saying why did you agree too come to dinner?" Sakura turned and stared straight into his eyes this time.

"Arrg, you're the one who didn't explain things clearly. It's not my fuilt you thought I was Yuki's ex-girlfriend." Syaoran grow angry in that moment and shouted.

"I wouldn't have if you had told me your relationship with him…" Sakura glared at him and her eyes reflected a sparke of fire as she walked up to him and said.

"Well you did… too bad! And I wouldn't have dinner with you ever again if you where the last guy on earth." She stomped hard on his right foot as she walked pass him to hail a taxi while he hoped on the left feet and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming.

He watched as she got into the taxi and stuck out her tounge at him as she passed. Syaoran graoned and shouted while holding his wounded foot. "And I wouldn't eat with you if you where the last person on earth. Pig head! I've never met a girl as stupid as her, having dinner with someone just because they were paying… how stupid!"

----------

AN: I hope you like… it's been awhile since I've written anything this long. I hope you like it. Like I said before this is based on the Korean drama _Full Hous_e. But as always more twistes too come to read on too see how the story unfolds. Please review! Need about 6 reviews before I post the next chapter.. it also keep my spirts high.. so REVIEW. Until next time, Bye!


	2. Black and white

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next part of Two-year contract from Heaven or Hell. Enjoy! Ps. I need a new beta reader since I'm not sure what happened to my other one. If you want to beta read for me leave a message in the review. Thanks!

* * *

Starts off one week later

* * *

"talk

thoughts

00setting

* * *

Two year Contract from Heaven or Hell

Part2 (Black and white)

Sakura placed her suitcase down on the hardwood floor as she ran her hands through her hair. She turned around and found a purple note stuck to the back of the door as she went to close it. – Hey Saku, Just wanted to let you know Eriol and I decided to help you redecorate you place. We added some new stuff and kept a few of your old thing. Hope you like it. Ps. Your bed room is one door down from the old one and has pink sliding doors! Love T and E – She smile and pulled the note off the door.

She slid the door open from the foyer and stepped on to the new hard wood floor with pink fuzzy slipper. After placing her suit case down she noticed a new coach, and tv. A desk with her computer faced the large floor length windows to the yard. She turned and noticed new shades for the other windows.

"Wow, they did a pretty good job. I can't believe they kept the large built in shelves lined with books in the new living area." She smiled and ran her hands through her hair again before picking up her suitcase and headed up the stairs by the front door.

00 Bathroom 00

She pulled open the door to the bathroom and was surprised to see two separate sinks along with a separate shower and bath. The only thing that was still in its original place was the toilet. She leaned against the sink and placed her toothbrush and toothpaste in the cup and smiled.

"Man, they said redecorate. They really redecorate… I should call Tomoyo afterwards and thank her. But right now I think I'm going to shower…" She stated as she removed the scarf around her neck and placed it on the towel rack near the sink. She was just about to unzip her dress when the door to the bathroom opened.

"Oh my god!" She said and stopped whatever she was doing and covered herself with a rob that hung on the peg on the left side of the sink.

"I'm sorry." Said the guy dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His messy brown hair covered his eyes when he lowered his gaze to the floor. After a few seconds the guy looked up and shouted.

"Kinomoto Sakura? What the heck are you doing here?" She looked at him and hissed when she recognized who it was and said

"Li Syaoran? I should be asking you that. What are you doing in my house?" Her eyebrows knitted together while Syaoran placed a hand on his hip and said.

"What am I doing here? I live here. I just brought this place." Sakura snorted at that comment and said.

"You bought this place?" She stopped when she remembered that she was still fully dressed and tossed the robe on to the black and white marble floor. Syaoran noticed that and said.

"Yeah, I brought this place and pick that up. I hate things all messy and dirty." She rolled her sparkling emerald eyes and mumbled something and then stared at him.

"Well you must have mistaken because this is my house and I never said it was for sale. And so what if I don't pick it up. This is my house I can do whatever I want!" Syaoran just stood there for a few minutes.

After a few minutes of a mini glaring contest Sakura snorted and said. "This is totally a waste of my time. Why am I even here talking to you?" She tried to leave the room but he blocked her each time. After a few more minutes Sakura hissed at him.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He glanced at the puffy pink and white robe on the floor and then at Sakura.

"I don't have anything idea what the heck is going on but until you pick that robe off the floor we're not going anywhere." Sakura sucked her teeth and walked back to the robe and placed it back in the peg. She then turned to him and said harshly.

"There you happy?" Syaoran moved aside so she could exit and followed her down the stairs to living room.

00 Living room 00

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other on the coach, each sitting on the opposite side. After a few minutes of silence Sakura grabbed the phone and said. " I really have no idea what the heck is going on… I'm going to get their butt here and see what is going on."

Syaoran pulled out his cell and dialed his Meiling's phone number. "Meiling, I have no idea what the heck is going on. I need you come over here and straighten this out. There is no way I'm sharing my house with some girl." He said glancing at Sakura who was also yelling into the black cordless phone.

"I don't care… Have the meeting tomorrow. I need to see you now. Come over as quick as you can. I know ... Just come and bring the contract." He hissed into the phone. He shut his phone and just as Sakura got off the phone and they both said at the same time.

"Their come over right now!"

00 Kitchen 1 hr later 00

"See it says it right here in black and white that you would live in this house for two years and not move out no matter what." Said Meiling pointing out the part she was talking about to Syaoran who sat next to her at one end of the table, while Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the other end.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Hissed Sakura glaring at Tomoyo and Eriol who looked sorry. Tomoyo took a sip of water and then said.

"Well I was going to tell you but you said you were in a rush… Besides it's only for two years. You guys are just living together. It's not like you have to look each other if you don't want too." Sakura groaned and gulped down half of her water. She placed her glass down and poured herself another glass of water from the pitched that sat in the middle of white oak table.

"So that means I'm stuck living under with him." Syaoran glared at her with his sparkling amber and said.

"Hey, it's not like I want to live here with you ether." Sakura got pissed at that moment and stared straight into his eyes and said with out blinking.

"You're not a walk in the park either. Whoever hard of a guy that was does not like messy things or dust?"

"Well I'm not the dumb one who didn't even read the contract before signing it. Meiling is not only my manager but my cousin so I trust with this kind of stuff." Sakura snorted and said

"Look who's talking, you did it too." Syaoran shoot of his seat and she followed suit and as they contained to argue with each other, while the three guest sat there is silence. After a few minutes Meiling shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone at the table stared at Meiling who let out a sigh as a few strands of hair escaped from the bun. She looked at the flaming couple and said in a clam, but firm voice.

"Sit down…" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then quietly sat down. Meiling started at the both of them with ruby red eyes, while Syaoran turned to her and said.

"Clam down Meiling… You're going to pop a blood vessel. Here, some water.." He handed her a cup of cold water from the pitch and watched as she finished it off in one breath.

After she placed the cup down she looked at Syaoran and Sakura and said, "Look you guys signed the contract say would live in this house no matter what for the next two year. I wouldn't tell anyone about this but there is nothing I can do." She glanced at her watch and then said. "I have to talk to Julie about the new movie …. I have to go… I'm sure I you'll be fine… It will just take some getting you too." She stood up and bowed and then said to Tomoyo and Eriol who had a slight grin on their face.

"Tomoyo and Eriol… I'll drive you home." She said as all five of them walked to the front door, while Sakura and Syaoran stood five feet apart. They watched from the door as their friends got into the car and then went back inside when they could not see the car anymore.

00 Kitchen 00

Syaoran and Sakura sat back down and glared at each other. Sakura cleared her throat and said

"What are we going to do about this?" Syaoran was silence for a moment as he stared at his hands and then said.

"There is nothing we can do but live here under this roof for two year. But while I am living here I want this to place to be cleaned every day." Sakura's eyes grow large as she sat there.

"What that is not fair? Why do I have to clean this place up?" Syaoran smirked and with a smile answered her.

"Because according to what I heard on the plane ride home; that was your last flight and you don't start you new job for another month. That means you'll be home all day. So why not use that time to clean the house. Besides I have work… " Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and said.

"Well I'm not cleaning… Hey, I like things messy. If you don't then clean it up yourself." She was about to stand up and walked away when he stopped her and said.

"Fine, to make this fare lets play rock scissor paper. Who ever loses has to clean this house." She sat down again slowly as she thought about it. – Doesn't seem that bad. Hehe… I'm get at this game there is no way I'm going to lose. – Syaoran noticed a silly grin on her face and snapped at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing…" She raised her right hand up and then said, "You're on…. whoever loses has clean the house everyday." Syaoran agreed and they started to play. Syaoran had paper and Sakura had scissor.

"YES! I won!" Shouted Sakura jumping out of her chair. Syaoran hissed and said.

"Stupid game…. I wasn't even ready." He looked to his right staring out the bay window. She looked at him said.

"Stop being a sore loser… You lost and now you have to clean the house." He turned to look at her and sighed

"Fine… I'll clean.." Sakura smiled. "Good then I'll see you later. I'm going to take a shower." She walked away from the table but not before saying. "Don't forget to wash the glasses and the pitcher." Syaoran just leaned back in his seat and stared at the table.

00 One week later/midnight 00

Sakura was walking back to her room after using the bathroom dressed a light pink t shirt and pink short to match when she noticed that the lights in the kitchen where on. She quietly creped down the stairs and head to the kitchen; find Syaoran in a long gray shirt and matching pants talking to himself.

"Rei, ….. you know we're know each other for a long time… and…. That doesn't sound right…. Rei, you know how I feel about you …. That doesn't sound right ether." Syaoran snapped the black velvet box shut and placed it on the table just as Sakura walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran head quickly turned to the right when he heard her. She sat down across from him.

"It's none of your business" Sakura nodded and then went to the refrigerator for a pitcher of water. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet near it and said.

"Really because it seems to me that you are asking someone to marry you." Syaoran looked up at her and said.

"So… what if I am?" Sakura placed the pitcher back in the refrigerator and shrugged

"Well if you ask me, it sounds dump. Really old." Syaoran's eyes narrowed and said angrily

"I didn't even ask you want you think…" Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she drank her water.

"I was just saying, it sounded dumb… I…." But before she could even finished Syaoran grabbed the velvet box of the dinning table and said. " Good, because I don't even know why you're here." And with that he stormed out of kitchen to his room. – Who does she think she is?… Telling me what she thinks… what does she know ?–

00 The Rose Resturant, next day 00

"I'm sorry that's my phone." Said Rei reaching in to her coat of her cell phone. Syaoran gave a small smile as the waiter cleared the table. Syaoran watched with eagerness as Rei talked on the phone and nodded at the waiter.

Once the waiter was gone Rei hung up her cell and said. " I'm sorry Syaoran. That was Yuki…. I have to head back to the store…" She grabbed her coat and purse and was about to stand up and leave when Syaoran said.

"Wait, Rei… can't you stay for dessert. I have something I want to ask you." Rei smiled sweetly as she slipped her coat over her dark red dress.

"I can't… Yuki said he has something to give me… I can't keep him waiting. Thanks for dinner." And then she walked away from the table leaving Syaoran sitting there.

After a few minutes he stood up and followed her out to the elevator. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Her black eyes narrowed, as they looked each other in the eye. "Syaoran, I told you Yuki is waiting for me." Syaoran clutched his fist and said.

"What about me, Rei? I'm waiting for you too." Rei sighed as he released his hold her.

"Syaoran, you know I like Yuki." Syaoran stared at her his eyes reflected hurt as they stood there.

"It's been three years and he hasn't even made a move… You know he has many girlfriends. He's not right for you. But I'm….." Rei placed a hand on his arm.

"I know… I know that…." She paused and averted her glaze back towards him. "But I'll always like him…" He just stood there as she turned and stepped on to the awaiting elevator and said.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran but I have to go." And with that the doors of the elevator closed leaving Syaoran standing. After a few minutes Syaoran could not hold it in any longer and punch the marble wall. – Damn it! –

00 Next day, Kitchen 00

"So how did the proposal go last night." Asked Sakura who had curled her amber hair and was dressed in purple sundress. Syaoran glanced at her and then averted his gaze back at his bowl of rice.

"It's none of your business. End of subject…" Sakura looked at him and then continued to eat. She stared at her food when she noticed the mail on the table next the vase of flowers. On top of the stack at an envelope with Syaoran's name on it, which was open.

"You got a invited to a party right?" Syaoran finished off his soup and looked up at her.

"Yeah, so what…." Sakura smiled and leaned towards him.

"Can you take me? I've never been to one of those…" With out having to think twice he said bluntly, "No, I'm not taking you…."

"Please……. I won't be any trouble. All you have to do is take me there. We don't have to talk each other. You do your thing and I do mine." He placed his chopsticks down looked at her cheerful emerald eyes.

"The answer is still no…" He stood up and before he left the room said. "Hurry up and finish up so I can wash the dishes." He stormed away. Sakura gently bite of her chopstick and glanced that invitation. She then grabbed a pad and pen from the island counter and with a sly grin copied down the information she need from the card. – Like you can stop me from going Li Syaoran! Well just see about that. – She placef the slip of paper in the pocket and continued to eat her breakfast in peace.

00 Later that night, StarLight Garden 00

Syaoran was walking around the when he noticed a girl with curly honey amber hair and sparkling emerald eyes at the buffet table. The girl wore a simple purple dress that flared out a bite at the end, which reached up to her knees. He groaned and walked up to her dressed in dark bottom down shirt and black suit pants. His hair was gelled up a bite in the front.

"What are you doing here Kinomoto?" Sakura turned around and smiled with her plate stacked with food. She swallowed what she had in her mouth and before answering him. "Can't you see? I'm eating…" Syaoran eyes darted around before asked.

"How did you here?" Sakura swallowed the food in her mouth once again before answering him.

"I asked Tomoyo to drive me. Now if you would excuses me. Go do whatever it is you stars do." Syaoran shook his head and walked away when he stopped Meiling, in a dark red floor length dress with a deep 'v' in the back, talking to a director.

Sakura was too busy eating that she nearly choked on her food when she heard the one guy she hated call out her name. She turned around and found herself face to face with her ex boyfriend. He smiled at her causing his black eyes to become smaller.

"What a nice surprise, Sakura… what are you doing here?" Sakura placed her plate of food down as she stuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's none of your business, Min." And started to walk away. Min tall 5'8in frame followed her until they were near a somewhat quite area near a row of trees and glass house. She stopped abruptly and then turned and stared at his grin.

"What the heck is it that you want, Min. We broke up two years ago…. I don't need to see your face." Min tugged on his dark blue suit as he glance around and said.

" Just wanted to say hi and to ask you how you knew Li Syaoran… That was Li Syaoran the movie star you were talking to before was it." Sakura bit her lower lip as she stood there under the bright lamp.

Meanwhile in the glass room with an open door Rei and Yuki were talking. Yuki sighed as he stood up from the bench. While Rei stood there holding two glasses of wine. She looked away for a moment to collect herself then turned and looked at him.

"That's all you think of me Yuki?" asked Rei in a short black and white dress. Her hair was curled at the end and pulled into a high bun. She placed her glasses down on the bench next to her.

"Rei, you know that I just think of you as my little…" Rei snorted and said staring in to his silver eyes.

"Sister, right… Fine…." She walked away angrily with Yuki at tow. She was so angry that she hastily walked passed Sakura and bumped into her just as she was about to answer Min's question, concerning her relationship with Syaoran. She noticed Yuki at tow and quickly followed them. Min quickly straighten his outfit and followed Sakura. – What is going on? … That's Yuki and Rei. –

All four of them came to a stop when they reached Syaoran who had just finished talking to one of the new director's for his upcoming movie. He had just turned around and found himself face to face with Rei. She looked at him and said harshly.

"Syaoran, tell me that who you like." He noticed Yuki standing near her and Sakura not less then two feet away from him listening intently. She looked at him and nearly shouted.

"Tell me who you really love .." Syaoran amber eyes stared in to her cloudy black eyes as he took a deep breath and said.

"The person I like…" he paused for a moment and then continued. "The person I love is Kinomoto Sakura." He reached for her and pulled her close to his body. He placed his hand on the back of her neck. He closed his eyes lowered his head until his lips meet her's. – What the heck is he going… oh my god I'm kissing him. –

His actions caused everyone around them to stop what ever they were doing and turned to look at them. All the reported came running and started snapping picture of the kiss, while Yuki, Min and Rei stood there in silence.

* * *

AN: There you have the end of part 2! More twists to come…. Please review… hope to get at least 5 before I post the next part. So REVIEW! Thanks. Until next time, bye! 


	3. Sign here,here and here

Thanks for all the reviews! Now here is part 3 of Two-Yr Contract from Heaven or Hell

-------

"talk

thoughts

00setting

------

Two-Year Contract from Heaven or Hell

Part 3 (Sign here, here and here)

Syaoran and Sakura separated and found themselves staring at hungry reporters wanting to know their relationship. Sakura was still in a daze from the kiss that she couldn't answer any questions that were throw at her. Syaoran had his arm around her shoulder when one reporter asked.

"So what is the relationship between the two of you?" Syaoran politely smiled and said glancing at Sakura.

"We were going to keep this a secret but since you asked… We're engaged and going to get married very soon." Syaoran glanced down at Sakura who was now trying to shield herself from the blinding flashes.

"If you'll excuse us.. We should get going… good night." He glanced at the shocked trio who stood there as Syaoran's body guards blocked reports from following them to the car.

00 S&S house 00

Sakura sighed as she slipped on her slippers and made her way to her room. Syaoran followed her after he turned on the lights on the second floor. Sakura tossed her purse on to her bed and like a zombie changed in to her pajama's. - What the heck was with that kiss. First we end up living together and now I'm his fiancée. Where the heck does he get all this? – She sat down in front of her vanity mirror and removed the necklace. She sighed as she stared at her own reflection. – Wait, what the heck am I doing? He owns me an explanation. – She slide her door open and made her way towards Syaoran's room.

"What the heck?" Syaoran said in a shocked tone as he about to remove his pants. Sakura quickly turned around and said. "Sorry." And waited until he fasten his pants back up before turning around and shouted.

"Li Syaoran…. When did I become your fiancée?… You better fix this… I can't stand living with you let alone being married too you." Syaoran sat down at the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair and said.

"Well there nothing I can do and there is no way I'm backing down. Besides I noticed that a guy staring at you… I'm guessing he has a thing for you.. But to tell you the truth I don't know what he sees in you. You're short and….." She interjected and said.

"Stop, I don't need you to tell me what I'm like… but don't even mention that Min.. If you can't fix this what are we going to do… pretend we're married?" Her hands rest on her hips as Syaoran sat on his queen size bed thinking.

"Well.." She asked in irritated voice.

"I'm thinking…" He answered starting at the ceiling. A few minutes of silence filled the room before he said.

"We'll just have to go along with it… As in, get married and live together… as husband as wife." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Right… like that's ever going to work…" Syaoran stood up staring at her.

"That's the only way… If you go along with this… I'll move out of here in a year and once the year is up we'll get a divorce." Sakura thought about it and the whispered, "Fine… but you have to leave once a year is up." Syaoran smirked at that comment.

"Fine…" Sakura was about to leave the room when she turned around and gripped his arm just as he was about seat down again at the edge of his bed, causing his to glare at her.

"Kinomoto, what are you doing?" Her feet pounded again the stairs as they headed to the living room.

"Making sure that there is no misunderstanding …" she said over her shoulder.

00 1 hr later, kitchen 00

Syaoran was peacefully sipping his tea when Sakura sat down across from him with two pieces of paper. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear before sliding a copy of what was in her hand towards him.

"What's this?" he asked as he placed his cup down to get a better look. Sakura sat straight and said.

"Can't you read… it says contract." Syaoran removed his foot from the chair next to him and sat up straight.

"Contract?" His eyes widen as she just sat there.

"Yes contract… now let's get start.. One, we will sleep in separate room and not have any intimate connect. Two, we will tell each other were we are going. Three this marriage will only last one year and after that you will move out. And lastly contract will cannel the one we signed before." She stopped and looked at him.

"I see…. I can live with that… it's not like I even want to sleep in the same room as you.. The less I see of you the better. But I can't sign this yet." She placed the paper down and said

"What, you just said you agree to them." Syaoran smirked and said.

"I did pig head…. But I have a few rules of my own… I'll be back.." He then took his tea and made his way to the living room and start on his own contract.

00 half an hour later, kitchen 00

Syaoran returned and slide his document over to Sakura. She picked up and stared at him before reading it. "One, must not tell anyone other then Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling about this contract. One-a- if anyone other then the people above finds out about this then the contract is void. Two, Must make breakfast and three do all the house work." She slammed the paper down on the table. Her emerald eyes flaming.

"You have got to be joking… Do all the chores?" Syaoran looked at her and shook his head.

"No I'm not joking…. Since you're also doing this so you can get ride of that Min guy." Sakura clutched her fist and said.

"I'm only doing this because you said that there was no way out." He leaned back in his seat and said.

"So what do you say?" She stared at him and said.

"Fine, fine…" both grabbed pen and signed their name in the paper. Sakura sighed and glared at him.

"Now that that's over with I forgot to tell you that I want my breakfast ready by 8 and since you don't have work this month you can start cleaning after breakfast. Good night." With a smug grin on his face he went up leaving Sakura flaming at the table. – You think you can beat me… yeah right! –

00 Tomoyo Designs, two days later 00

Sakura sighed and she looked at herself in the three way mirror in Tomoyo's shop. She was dressed in floor length wedding dress, which has small read roses on the bottom where it flared out. She turned to left and right to get a better look at it.

"Tomoyo, what's with all your designs having roses on them?" Tomoyo smiled as she came back in a green dress.

"I'm not sure… But I thought it would look nice. You do want to look nice for your wedding right?" Sakura gave a smile said as Tomoyo helped place a sparkling tiara on her head. Sakura stood back to admire the whole thing. She turned and looked at Tomoyo.

"I still don't get why you quite your job at the airport. I thought you like working there?" Tomoyo kneeled down to fix the train as she responded

"I do but you know my mom never like me working there. Besides if I keep opening stores and not managing them what kind of business person would I be?" She stood up and smiled looking at her best friend in the mirror. Sakura smiled in return and said

"I think this is the one… Thanks.." Tomoyo smiled as she removed the veil she noticed Rei staring at them. She nudged Sakura and said in a whisper.

"You know, my new sales assistant has been looking at us for a long time. Do you know her?" Sakura looked up as patting down the dress.

"Yeah, I know her. She and Li… I mean Syaoran are good friend. IF it wasn't for her we wouldn't be getting married." She said through her teeth as she smiled. Tomoyo just nodded and walked away with the veil as Rei approached in a black and white dress suit.

Rei smiled and said, "Kinomoto san… I never got to congratulate you." Sakura smiled as she removed her ballroom white satin gloves said with as much cheerfulness as she could manage said

"Thanks… you know if it was not for you I never though that Syaoran would even tell anyone we where getting married." She chuckled slightly, " And call me Sakura… Kinomoto is too formal." Rei nodded as she admired the dress.

"That gown looks lovely on you…." Sakura looked down at it and with a warm smile said.

"Yeah, it does… doesn't it." Just then Tomoyo returned with a cordless phone in her hand.

"It's Li san… He wants you to return home. He say's it's really important." Sakura made a face and nodded she looked at Rei and said.

"Looks like I've got to run. I hope you can come early to wedding." Rei smiled causing her eyes to get smaller and said

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sakura stepped off the stool and said to Tomoyo as she made her way to the changing room. "Tell him I'm on my way." Tomoyo nodded and returned her attention to the phone in her hands.

00 S&S home 00

"I'm home." Said Sakura as she stepped into her slippers and slid the door open to the living room. She heard voices from the kitchen and placed her bag in the light brown coach as she made her way to the kitchen. She quickly tucked some hair behind her ear as she approached the voices.

When she reached her destination she found her brother and Syaoran sitting at the table talking. She slowly stepped up to kitchen and said. "Onii chan, what are you doing here?" A tall guy with beady black eyes, gelled back black hair, dressed in a black button down shirt and pants looked at her.

"Is that for us?" Sakura asked, as she stood there she asked pointing towards the cardboard box on the table. The guy with a grin said.

"Of course who did you think they were for? The ghost!" Sakura mumbled something and went to cabinet's to get plates and forks.

Once she was seat and everyone had their glasses filled with tea or coffee Sakura looked at her brother. She nudged Syaoran who sat next to her and glanced at her brother. Syaoran glared at her in response.

"Onii-chan what are you doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo." Her brother, Touya lowered his cup and said as her stared at both of them, in a bunt tone.

"I'm surprised you even remembered you brother. If Tomoyo had not called me to ask me to walk you down the isle, you would have never told me that you were getting married, were you?"

"You see, it was kinda a shock and I was going to call you but I totally forgot… But now that you are here, would you like to walk me down the isle?" Touya looked at the two of them for a while and then with a smile on his face said.

"Sure, I'd love too. Well it's getting late I'll see you next Saturday." Syaoran and Sakura stood up and walked Touya to the door. Once they waved good bye Sakura whacked Syaoran in the arm and said

"Why didn't you tell my brother and why didn't you tell me that he was here?" Syaoran turned and yelled back.

"He's not my brother. Besides this is your business." He looked at the clock on the wall and said, "You can clean up the mess later. My mother calls and wants up to go to her place." Sakura stood there with her eyes wide open. She stood there in silence for a few minutes and nearly screamed in to his ear.

"You want me to meet you mother? Why are you telling me now.. I'm not dressed; my kimono is not ready… I can't go looking at this." Syaoran sighed and said in a annoyed tone.

"Relax… she just wants too meet us… You don't have to change. Just grab your purse. We're going to be late and with my mother that's the one they you don't want to be … late.." Sakura looked down at her animal printed shirt. – We might be faking this… but I still can't go looking like this.. She is after all going to be my mother in law. – Syaoran waved his hand in front of her and said.

"Hey, Kinomoto …. You there?" She snapped out of it and said as she hurried up the stairs.

"Wait for me at the car… I'm going to change into something nicer…" Syaoran was about to tell her to come back but she disappeared up the stairs before he could even get a word out.

00 Li House 00

Sakura and Syaoran slipped off their shoes and followed Syaoran's eldest sister Xiefia down the hallway to a room at the end. She gave a small smile towards the couple and gently knocked on the door.

"Syaoran and his fiancée Sakura is here." A voice response and a man with thin glasses dressed in a dark gray suit open the door. His gray hairs slick and shiny as he bowed at the couple and let them enter. The room was large and a lady in her mid 30s sat in front of a bay window reading. Her jet black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were so thin they looked like they were painted on. She sat in front of a oak table on the floor.

"Mother." Stated Syaoran firmly as he and Sakura sat on cushions in front of the table. The lady placed a bookmark into the book and placed it gently on the table as Xiefa sat next to her mother

"You must be Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura nodded her head said, "Yes, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 22 years old." As her gaze remained on her lap. Yelan nodded and said.

"Well it's very nice meeting… I just wanted to meet you and expect that the wedding is taking place because you kids are in love and not because it's to get out of some unpleasant circumstance." Sakura and Syaoran quickly glanced at each other.

"Of coarse not mother…. We would do anything like that." Responded Syaoran as he looked up and Sakura lightly sipped her tea. Yelan nodded her head and then said,

"That's good to here. Why don't you two stay for dinner? That way we can talk some more and Sakura can meet the rest of your sisters." Syaoran nodded his head and said,

"Sakura and I would love too." At that very moment he felt Sakura's eyes bore right into him. – Oh you so die when we get home! –

00 Day of the wedding 00

."You look great, Sakura." Gushed Tomoyo as she adjusted the veil Sakura had on. Sakura sighed as she looked at herself in the three-way mirror. She glanced at Tomoyo and asked

"Do you think I can still run away now?" Tomoyo chuckled as she clasped on a sparkling diamond on her right hand.

"I'm sure… it not going to bad. Just think of this as a business deal. Before you know it, it will be one years and you be living in your own house once again." Sakura sighed as she stepped off the stool.

"Yeah, well if one day you see that I've died. Don't be surprised." She stopped in front of coach causing her dress to wrinkle behind her. "Because I don't think I can last long with him."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Touya stuck his head in. He said at the girls sitting on the coach talking. Sakura spotted him and then stood up and smiled. Touya stepped into the room.

"My little monster all grown up and getting married." A vein popped up on the side of her head as she stood there and glared at him.

"Onii-chan! I'm not a monster!" Tomoyo snickered and said.

"Well I'll let you guys talk and get ready.." She pushed back some of her curly violet hair and then leaned towards Sakura and gave her a hug.

"So you ready?" asked Touya once Tomoyo had left and they were the only two in the room. Sakura gave a smile and said.

"I guess. Not totally sure." Touya helped her moved her veil to the front and said with a smile.

"Even if I think Syaoran will die before the second day with you and your mess; I'm sure you'll do a great job." He looked at his watch and then said once he took in a deep breath.

"It's time." He extended his right arm and she glanced at him and with a sweet smile. She lifted her left hand and froze for a moment and then gently slid placed her hand on his elbow.

00Front of the Chruch00

"Take care of her." Said Touya as placed Sakura hand in to Syaoran's who was dress in a black and white tux. Once Touya returned to his seat, Sakura and Syaoran glared at each other before they turned to face the priest.

"Do you Syaoran take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Syaoran glanced at her with his amber eyes and said

"Yes, I do." The priest then turned towards Sakura and asked

"Do you Sakura take Syaoran to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sakura was silent for a moment and then in a happy and cheerful tone said.

"Yes, I do." Soon Sakura was slipping Syaoran's wedding ring on and Syaoran doing the same. Then Syaoran removed Sakura veil to the back and gently and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Sakura glared at her and he glared back just as they turned to let photographer take their picture. – What have I gotten myself in too? – Their mind screamed as bright lights flashed at them.

-------

AN: There you have it. Please review and I'll update soon.


	4. Tricks and Glaring

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I can't believe I got so many.

------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------- -------

Few hours later (you can pick the Honeymoon location)

--------------- -------

Two-Year Contract From Heaven or Hell

Part (Tricks and glaring)

Sakura and Syaoran waited for the bellboy to leave before they said anything to each other. On the plane they had to act like a loving couple and they could not wait until they could stop. Syaoran stepped into the room and tossed his shirt, revealing his white tank top, on to the near by chair.

"What are you doing standing there?" he asked when he saw Sakura standing in the doorway of their room. Sakura shrugged and then said.

"Waiting for someone to carry me through the threshold." She stated obviously. He snorted at that comment. He ran his hands through his hair and said.

"Why would I do that? There is no way. Having to act all lovey-dovey during the ride is as far as I will go." She shrugged her shoulder as she stood there.

"Fine, have it your way. But if a reporter or some crazy fan of yours comes along and finds me out here, what would you like me to tell them? You know they're going to think something is up." Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she quickly turned around and looked left and right.

"Oh my god." Syaoran's gaze grow worried for a moment as Sakura looked up and down then hall.

"What is it?" He asked as she looked up and down the hall.

"I think I just saw a something flash. Come quick, carry into the room." Syaoran took two steps and was by her side. He sighed and mumbled something before he carried her into the room bridle style.

"There you happy?" He asked as he closed the door with his foot and then placed her gently on to the soft peach color rug in the entranceway. She ran her hands through her silky curly amber hair and with a smug smile responded

"Yeap, I'm really happy because there was no reporter. I can't believe you fell for that." She started to giggle. He glared at her with his amber hers as tears started slip from her eyes. – What the heck? I can't believe she think that was funny. – A grin a appeared on his face as she continued to laugh – Two can play at this game –

"Laugh all you want because you'll be sleeping in the living room." She stopped laughing and she turned to watch as he walked farther into the room and sat down on the love seat. She followed him to the room and as he continued to talk.

"Since this is 'our honeymoon there is only bed and I was going to let you sleep in the bedroom. But now that I think about, it seems to me that you'll be better in the living." She stood there shock.

"What? You can't do that. What kind of man are you?" He stood up and walked towards closet where their suitcases stood and slid open the door. She turned and with her arms at her side and emerald eyes narrowing. "Letting a woman sleep in the living. Have you no shame?"

"I have no idea what kind of man I am. But I guess I'm very generous cause here is your pillow and blanket." He placed everything in her arm and then walked towards his awaiting suitcase and pulled it into the bedroom.

She waited for the bedroom door to close before she angrily tossed the things on to the coach. She plopped down next to them stared angrily at the wall. – Who the heck is he? Thinking he can tell me what to do. There is no way I'm letting him get way with this. If he thinks I'm going to sleep here he's got another thing coming. – She walked over to her suitcase and started to unpack.

00 Two and half hrs later 00

Sakura tossed and turned as she tried to fall a sleep on the coach, but she could not. She heard the door to the bathroom open and quickly closed her eyes. Syaoran walked out and looked in her direction.

"It does not look too bad. Look who said they couldn't sleep in the living room. She sleep right now… HAHA, think you can bet me? Think again." He turned off the lights and stepped into the bedroom with a grin on his face.

She waited a few minutes before she tossed her blanket aside and stared at the dark ceiling. She then sat up and slipped her feet into her slippers. After a few second she stormed towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Syaoran who had sat up straight when the door to the bedroom opened. Sakura walked in with a large grin on her face. She walked over to bed and sat down. She then turned and looked at him.

"Why, Syaoran.. Are you scared? I mean we can married now. I think it's best if we slept in the same bed." She then laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she felt someone hover over her. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she saw Syaoran's face two inches away from her.

"What the…." She did not get to finish her sentence because Syaoran had a smug look on his face.

"You said we were married. So we should do what marry couples do." They both stared at each other for a moment before Syaoran head moved towards her. But just as his face was two meters away from her; she pushed him away and got out of the bed.

"Hey, honey, where are you going? I thought you wanted to do what married couples do. Come back to bed. I won't bite." Sakura shoot him a glare and stormed out of the room.

"Ok, but it's up to you. If you don't want that to happen again then don't come back here." He then fell back onto his pillow. He switched the light off and smirked. – If she thinks she can beat me she's got another thing coming. I knew that would scare her off. –

00 Three days later 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the restaurant eating breakfast down in the hotel. They had spent the morning pulling pranks and pushing on each other into the pool and were really hungry. Sakura took a sip of juice and noticed Syaoran staring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" She asked placing her cup down. Syaoran shook his head dressed in a dark blue shirt, which was covered by a jean jacket and black cargo pants.

"No, just something on top of your dress." Sakura quickly looked down at her dark blue sundress with yellow flowers printed on it, but show nothing. She suddenly heard a snicker and shook Syaoran a glare as he said trying to contain his laugher.

"Made you look." She just shook her head in response. She just silent finished off her breakfast and then asked.

"Do you have the tickets for the show?" He ran his hands through his messy amber hair and picked his coffee down to check his pockets.

"I think I left them upstairs. I'll get them right now. You sit here and wait for me." He placed his napkin on the pink tablecloth and stood up.

"Hurry back." She simply stated and sipped her coffee.

00 Ten minutes later 00

"Hi, why is such a pretty girl like you sitting here." Sakura looked up from her drink since the waiter had cleared the table leaving her with a drink. A guy in his late twenties stood next to her with a grin on his face dressed a white short sleeve shirt and gray pants.

"That is none of your business." She then returned to her drink. The guy just smirk down and sat down across from her. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"You know you look cute when you are mad." The guy said trying to flirt with her some more. She just ignored him and glanced at the door. – Where is Syaoran when I need him? –

"Look, it's nice and all but I'm married. Now would you leave." The guy just snorted at that comment and said.

"It does not mean that you can't have a little fun. Since your hubbie is not here yet why don't we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. – I need a bat. I totally want to beat his brains out! –

"Well I think she should stay where she is." Said a voice causing a smile of pure relief to appear on her face. She looked to her left to find Syaoan standing there glaring at the guy. The guy looked up at him and smirked.

"Who are you?" Syaoran smirked back and said.

"Her husband, now I suggest that leave before I have you kicked out." He then turned towards Sakura and said. "Let's go." Sakura picked up her purse and took Syaoran's extended hand. Syaoran shoot the guy one last glare just as they left their area.

00 Outside the hotel 00

"Thanks…." Said Sakura as they headed for their silver Jag. Syaoran looked at her as he slipped his no0frame sunglasses on and then ran his hands through his hair

"For what?…" He paused for a moment and then said. "Oh, you mean for that butt-head. That was nothing… We might not get along but I still don't think he should annoy you. I would have done it for anyone." They stopped in front of the car and just as Sakura got in she said.

"You know, Syaoran, you're not that bad. Even if you think that was nothing I still thank you." Syaoran looked at her after unlocking the door.

"Well don't go rubbing it around. Now get in the car. We're going to be late." His eyes narrowed just as he got in the car and said. "If you had remained me that to check to see if I had the tickets, I wouldn't have need to run up and get them and then you wouldn't be bug." Sakura rolled her eyes and said.

"Whatever, I'm your wife not maid." And then she got in the car which Syaoran soon followed suit and they drove off.

00 S&S' house one wk later 00

"I can't believe we have so much clothes to wash." Complained Sakura in the laundry room. Syaoran was walked pass the room poked his head in at that comment. His hair gelled up in certain places and in a t-shirt and lost pants.

"We just returned yesterday. What do you expect? Besides it's not a lot." She tossed the last of his t shirts in to the machine and closed the cover.

"Don't you have go to work today? Syaoran checked his watch and then said.

"Damn I'm going to be late. It's all your fault." Sakura placed the fabric softener on floor and turned to look at him.

"How is it my fault?" She asked pulling on her pony tail.

"I was just on my way to change when you made that stupid comment.." She just stood there when he turned to leave and then he said, " Don't forget we have to go to my mother's place later tonight. I'll pick you up six tonight."

00 2pm S&S house 00

Sakura opened the door and found Tomoyo stand there with a shinny bag in one hand and a purple purse, which matched her purple sundress and white three-inch open toe shoes. She smiled at Sakura and said.

"Got you a little present for tonight." Sakura moved back and allowed her to enter and followed her to the living room.

"Let me get you some tea and cake." Sakura said once Tomoyo was seated and went to the kitchen to get the drinks.

She returned five minutes later and set the tea and cake down on the coffee table. She placed the tray on the floor and then sat down on coach next to Tomoyo.

"So what brings you here?" asked Sakura as she sipped her tea. Tomoyo took at a large white box from the bag and said.

"Well I know that you're going to see Syaoran's family night. So I thought you might want to wear this." Sakura took the cover off revealing a pink kimono with butterflies printed on it. On top laid a dark green obi with silver butterflies on it. Sakura looked up and smiled.

"It's lovely. I thought, I'd have to wear the one I wore during the New Year." She placed the cover back on and placed it on the coffee top. While Tomoyo leaned back and to look around.

"How's your relationship with Syaoran coming along?" Sakura wrinkled her noise when she thought about it.

"Ok, I guess. I don't understand him sometimes. Some times he's nice and other times he's not. He also loves bossing people around." Tomoyo snicker at that comment and then said.

"Well he does not sound too bad. Meanwhile that Rei is going to drive me crazy." Sakura looked up from her cheesecake.

"What are you talking about? She's smart and pretty. Ok, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be married to Syaoran… But still; she seems like a nice girl." Tomoyo poked at her cake before putting some of it in her mouth. Once she swallowed it she looked at Sakura and said

"Well since you guys got married she's been spacing out. She almost messed up an important order. And since yesterday she's been calling someone non-stop. I'm telling you I'm going to go crazy." Sakura sat there deep in though. – Could it be Syaoran… Yesterday, when we were leaving the airport his cell kept ringing but he wouldn't pick it up. –

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Tomoyo with a worried expression on her face. Sakura blink and said and with a smile.

"Sorry,.. was just thinking…. Now how does Eriol like working at the airport by himself? I'll be joining him in two weeks."

00 Later that day 00

Sakura got into the car dressed in the kimono Tomoyo gave her earlier that day. Her hair was pulled in to a bun and had a few butterfly clips. She placed the present in the back seat then turned forward to put on her seat belt.

Syaoran got in and picked the key in to ignition. He placed his seat belt on and then turned to asked Sakura "You got every?" Sakura nodded as she placed her bag on her lap. She then turned and said.

"Syaoran, show me you hands." He gave her a strange look and then showed her his hands. She pulled the left hand towards her and stared at. After a few minutes she asked.

"Where's your wedding ring?" Syaoran looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out a silver box and pulled the top open. She lifted the silver band embedded with a few diamonds. She then turned towards him and said.

"Here put this on." Syaoran shook his head.

"No, way…. I never said I would wear it…." Sakura narrowed her eyes and said firmly.

"If you don't wear it then your mother would think something is wrong and whoever hear of a guy not wearing his wedding ring after the honeymoo?. Besides it's not like the whole world doesn't know that you're married. Now put it on." Syaoran sighed as he took the ring from her. He slipped it on and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"Ok, now that we got that clear. Let me tell you something's about my family so they don't scare you. First my mother, may look mean but she really isn't. However, she is really stubborn. Whatever, she says go.. and what other's say does not." Sakura nodded her heads as she taking in everything he was saying.

00 Li residence 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat on red silk pillows while Syaoran's mother and four sisters sat in front of them with a cup of tea in front. They were all dressed a tradition Chinese gowns, each different colors but had gold designs on them.

"They look so cute together." Whisper Xiefia to Feimie, who nodded in agreement. Syaoran and Sakura bowed slowly and then slowly sat up straight again.

Sakura slid her gift to the middle of the room and said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I hope you like it." Xiefia smiled as they took a sip of their tea.

"I'm sure they'll love it." Stated Yalen. Syaoran turned his attention to Yalen and said reaching in his pants pocket and pulled a white envelope.

"Here mother…. This is for you…" he pushed the envelope towards his mother who just nodded her head.

After a few minutes of silence Yalen look towards Sakura and asked, "How is married life?" Sakura smile politely and placed her tea cup down.

"Good, Syaoran has been treating me really while." – Yeah, right! – Yalen smile and said.

"That's great… now… the second reason you're here is because I want you and Sakura to move in." Everyone look at Yalen. Sakura and Syaoran nearly choked on the cake they were eating and looked at each other. Syaoran wiped his mouth and asked

"Mother did I hear you correctly? Did you just say Sakura and I should move in with you."

-------- -----

AN: There you have it. Part 4 of Two Year Contract from Heaven or Hell. What do you think of it so far? Don't worry, Min and Yuki will be appear soon and Rei will be causing some more trouble for our couple. Please review so I can update faster. Until then, Bye.


	5. Wkend at the Li's

Here is part 5 of 2-Yr Contract from heaven or Hell. Thanks also for all your wonderful reviews. Ps. Thanks Mchaster2 for your ideas.

--------- ---------

Few hrs later

------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------- -------

Two-Year Contract from Heaven or Hell

Part 5 ( weekend at the Li's)

Sakura and Syaoran entered his bedroom and once the door was closed Sakura let out a big sigh. She turned to face him said after he had turned on the lamp. " I guess we're stuck here for the weekend." Syaoran pulled open his closet and grabbed a change of clothes. "We're lucky; I was able to take my mother into only this weekend. If we were to stay; we'd never leave." He turned and extended his hand with clothes for her and then exited the room to change in the bathroom.

"You cell was ringing while you were away." Sakura said as Syaoran placed his clothes, neatly folded, on the desk. He glanced at the phone and sighed. Sakura who had been brushing her hair looked at him and asked.

"Who was it?" He turned off his phone and said placing it back down again.

"No one…" He stated and then turned to face the bed. Sakura sighed as she placed the brush on the nightstand. After a few minutes he turned and faced her with his hands on his hips.

"What are we going to do about this?" Sakura pulled out the blanket and then turned to look at him.

"Do about what?" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and glared at her.

"About the sleeping arrangement, Pig head." Her emerald eyes narrowed as she hissed.

"I told you not to call me, Pig Head. As for our sleeping arrangement we'll have to share this bed." His eyes widen at that comment. – Did I hear her correctly? She was the one that said that we couldn't have intimate contact; and now she wants to sleep in the same bed? –

"Well, yeah, if one of us sleeps on the floor and for some strange reason someone bursts into the room and see us; we'll have to come up with something." – Besides, for some strange reason I don't feel like lying to them. – She cleared her throat and then said. "So we'll have to share a bed. Femmie dropped off another pillow. – She pointed to the yellow pillow on the bed.

He mumbled something and then got into bed. She looked at him and then tucked herself safely under the cover. He switched off the lamp and closed his eyes. " Good night." He stated and turned over to the face the closet.

00 Ten minutes later 00

"Stop rolling over to my side." Hissed Syaoran as Sakura eyes snapped open.

"What do you want me to do? Tie myself to this end." She hissed back.

"I'll go find the tape." He stated as he sat up and turned on the lamp, casting a soft yellowish glow in the room. Sakura sighed as she sat up. Soon a smile appeared on her face as she sat there. She looked at Syaoran who was now rummaging through his desk.

"Wait,… skip the tape idea… I have a better one." He stopped and looked up at her.

"What is it?" He asked with a engrossed look. Her smile grow wider as she sat there.

"Why don't we do it the traditional way? I'll get a bowl of water and put on in between us." He snorted at that comment and returned his interest to the desk draw.

"You have got to be joking….If we do that we'll get the bed all wet and then catch a cold and by the looks of things I'm going to get blame for it." She flipped her hair back and asked.

"Why is that? I'll just tell them that we had a bowl of water on the bed and we spilled it. It's not lying and it will keep us from ringing each other for the next two days. I think it's a great idea." He shut the draw and walked over the closet and pulled out a stuff animal. He climbed back into bed and placed it in between them, on top of the blanket.

"There:" He glanced up at her and then slid under the covers. " I don't want to get the bed messy. Just pretend this is the bowl of water. Now don't pass this and let's go to sleep." He switched the lamp off once again just as his head hit the pillow.

"Night to you too." She said into the darkness. She glanced down at the stuff animal and couldn't help be grin at the pig. She glanced at Syaoran and sigh. – You're not as stubborn and bossy as you seem to be. – She then pulled the blanket to shoulders as her hit also hit the pillow.

00 Next day (early afternoon )

Syaoran entered the living to find Sakura channel surfing. He sat down next to her in a pair of jeans and gray t shirt. She glanced at him in her light blue sundress with her curly hair up on a ponytail and asked, " What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?" He shook his head in response and said grumpily

"Where is everyone?" She reached onto the bag of chips next to her and placed it in her mouth.

"They said they'll be home later tonight. They didn't tell me where they were going." He simply nodded his head and the stood up and sighed. He glanced out the large glass door, which lead to yard.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura looking away from the television set as Syaoran headed to the front hall. She placed her bag of chips on the coffee table and turned off the television. She placed her feet into her slippers and followed him.

"I'm going to a fair." He stated and headed out the door where two bicycle were waiting. Sakura slipped her feet into a pair sneaker and followed out the door.

"Hop on…" He stated as he got on to a blue sports bicycle, while she stood there and chewed on her lower lip. He turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong, now?" She glanced at him and then looked on the ground.

"I don't know how to ride it…." He sighed and said after a few minutes of staring up towards sky.

"You can ride with me but just for today. If I teach you know, we're going to miss the fair." She stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Why can't you teach me now?" He got off his bicycle and stated rather snobbishly.

"Cause I know it's going to take like forever. You're such a pig head. There is no way I can teach you now." She snorted and responded harshly.

"You're just jealous because you think I'll pick this up faster than you." He interjected before she could continue.

"What? What does teaching you how to ride a bicycle have to do with me be jealous. Man, what you're saying doesn't even make sense." She snorted again with her right hand on her hip.

"Well then teach me now. It's won't take too long." Syaoran groaned and said.

"I said I'd teach you when we get home. If you don't want to ride with me then you can just stay here. Tell mother that I won't be home till dinner." He just on to the bicycle and just as he petaled two feet away Sakura sighed and shouted after him.

"Fine Fine. I'll ride with you." She got on to the back and wrapped her arms around his waste. Before he started to petal she stated in a worried tone.

"Don't go too fast… I don't want to fall off." He sighed as he pedaled down road and stated "Don't worry you're not going fall if you hold on tight"

00 Tomoyo's shop 00

Tomoyo sighed as she placed a new shipment of skirts onto a rack. Her violet hair was tied into a braid and she were a gray dress suit with a sparkling pink top on the inside. She glanced at Rei, who sat at the cashier's desk staring at her cell phone. – Like, he's ever going to call. –

"Tomoyo, what's Rei doing sitting there? She's been there for hours." Stated Yoko, one of the sales girl. Tomoyo turned her hand and pushed up her glasses.

"It's none of your business. Go do your work." The girl bowed and walked towards the backroom, while Tomoyo walked towards Rei with her arms across her chest.

"If you're waiting for Li san to call, then you're wasting your time." Rei looked at her and down at her phone again. Her highlight brown bangs covered her eyes as she said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tomoyo stopped at the desk. She looked at Rei and sighed.

"I'm not sure if you really don't know what I'm talking about but Li is married. You shouldn't waste your time trying to break up someone's marriage. It's only going to make the guy hate you more." She stopped and smiled at a customer that just enter. After a few minutes she said. " Just some words of advice." She stepped aside to let a customer pay for their purchase and walked away.

00 Later that night, Diner 00

Rei took a sip of her drink and looked up at Yuki, who was finishing off her fries. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and then said, " I can't seem to be able to reach Syaoran today. Do you know where he is?" He looked up at her and said

"No, But I'm sure he's with Sakura… I mean after all she is his wife." All Rei could do was sip her drink. After a few minutes of die silence he said,

"I saw your mother day and she told me that you were doing back to the US." She looked up at him at that moment. "I don't think you should wait for me. I won't be going back for a wait. My dad wants me to help out with his airline and I have take care of my new company." She looked at him bewilder for a second.

"What are you saying? You think that I'm just going there because I want to be with you?" He rasied his eyebrow at that moment and stared at her. She let out a sigh, "Ok, Ok, I might be going there because you said you were going to go back. But you know how I feel about you. I just thought it would be great time for us to spend sometime together." She lowered her head once more and stared at her drink.

"I know, Rei… But you know that I only think of you as a sister…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's not going to work out the way you plan. I'm sure you'll find someone that really cares about you." He sighed and watched as her eyes became glossy.

"Come on, I'll take you home." She shook her head.

"It's alright, you can go first. I just want to sit here for a little longer." He stared as her bangs covered her eyes,

"Well ok, just don't sit too long." And then he left. When she heard the door close she looked up and leaned her head against the glass window,

00 Two day later, S&S house 00

Syaoran walked into the living room and found Sakura napping. Her amber hair was tied in to a messy braid and she wore her cleaning out which consist of a t shirt and a pair of short jean short. He sat down on the coffee table and sighed. He stared at her for a moment. – She's not too bad when she's sleeping… To bad she can't sleep forever. –

"Sakura, wake up." He said shaking her lightly in the arm, but she didn't move. He tired again but still nothing happen. In fusration he rolled his eyes and leaned towards her ear and shouted. "SAKURA WAKE UP!"

At that moment she shot up, cause their heads to bump again each other. "OW! What the heck?" They both said at the same time and moved two feet away from each other. Sakura glared at Syaoran and said

"Man, your head is hard. No wonder I can never get through to you." He glared back and said.

"Same here…. Besides if you weren't napping I wouldn't have to wake you up." She looked at him as he rubbed his head.

"Well I was tried from all the cleaning… What do you want me to do? Not clean the house." She asked tucking her feet under herself. He snorted at that comment causing his amber eyes to sparkle.

"You wish… Anyway, because we get mad and kill each other; I got you something it's in the front yard." At that moment she jumped off the coach and hurry to the front yard with Syaoran at tow.

00 Front yard 00

Sakura saw a silver BMW parked in the front and let out a laughed. She looked at him and said. "You shouldn't have gotten me a car…" He shook his head and said as she went up to admire it.

"I didn't, I got you a bicycle." She spun around and looked at him.

"A bicycle?" He pointed the object next to the car with a basket attach to the front.

"Yeah, That way you can go riding. Besides I did promise you that I was going to teach you how to ride one." He said placing his head into his white sweatpants. She lowered her head and sighed.

"Still a car would have been better." He stared at her and said rather snobbishly.

"Well if you don't want to learn just tell me. I'll call Bill and have him return it. But don't expect me to let you ride with me next time."

"Fine, Fine… I was just it would have been better if you got me a car… You don't have to ask all rude." He rolled the bicycle near her and said.

"Well get on…." She looked at him and swung her legs over the bicycle.

00 1 hr later 00

"You can let go now." Shouted Sakura as she petaled along the drive way. Syaoran who had let go of the bicycle a while ago smiled and said.

" I just did." Sakura turned around and found Syaoran standing two feet away from her. She smiled and pelted back to him with a large grin. They gave each other high-fives just as a red car pulled up to their house.

"Syaoran, Sakura…" said Rei as she got out of her car, dressed in a purple tank top and white flair skirt.

The couple turned and watched as she walked towards them. Sakura got off the bicycle and smiled while Syaoran just stared at Rei. – What is she doing here? – Sakura noticed the awarkness between the two of them and said.

"Rei, what a nice surprise? Why don't you come in and have a drink with us. We were just about to have a snack." Rei turned towards Sakura and smiled.

"I'd love too." Sakura brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes and said turning towards Syaoran and said.

"Why don't you guys talk for a while and then come in. I should have everything set up in ten minutes." Then she disappeared into the house.

Once she was gone Syaoran and Rei walked over to the bench near the front yards and sat down. Syaoran stared at his wedding band while Rei sat in silence. After a few more minutes of silence Syaoran asked.

"What are you doing here?" Rei turned and looked at his profile.

"I called you this whole week, but you haven't been picking up and I got worried." She said.

"Sakura and I have been busy…. We just got back from our honeymoon and visiting my mother." Rei gave a smile as she pushed back some of her hair.

"Really? How is Aunty Yalen?" She asked as Syaoran continued to stare at his wedding ring.

"Good, but you didn't come all this way just to ask me about my family right?" He asked finally turning his head the right to look at her. She shook her head.

"No, I came to ask you if you would take part in my photo shot. I was using new models, but they don't seem to have what I'm looking for."

"No, I won't take this job…" He stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "Now, if that's all I have to head inside." She stood up and worked up to him.

"Syaoran, please think about it. I really need your help…." She said softly but he didn't respond. She let out a sigh and said. "Well if you reconsider; you know where to find me." She was just about to leave when Sakura came out with her hair framing her face.

"Rei, the tea's ready… You guys can come in now." Rei turned around and smiled politly and said.

"I've got something to take care of. Maybe some other time." And with that she got in her car and drove away. Sakura turned her attention towards Syaoran and asked.

"What happned?" He shrugged his shoulders and said.

"Nothing. Just forget about her. Let's go inside and have our tea." He turned around and headed for the front door.

"Syaoran, something happened….. Tell me… maybe I can help." He stopped just as he pulled the door open and said.

"I said forget about…. Ok." Then he headed inside slamming the door behind. Sakura sighed and picked up her bicycle and leanded it against the house. – He is sure strange sometimes. – And then headed inside.

--------------- -----------

AN: There you have it part 5 of _Two Yr Contract from Heaven or Hell_. Please review and I'll update as fast as I can. Until next time, Bye!


	6. from bad to

Here is Part 6; enjoy and thanks for all the reviews

PS-Takes place 2 months later

--------------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------------- ------------

Two Year contract from Heaven or Hell

Part 6 (from bad to worst)

Sakura sighed as she headed into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. As she opened the refrigerator door she found a note stuck to it. She pulled it off to get a better look. – Made lunch for you on your first day of work. It's pasta… Don't for get to dust the living room before you leave. – She tossed the note into the trashcan and then headed back up to stair to change for work.

00 Sakura's room 00

"Hello," Sakura said into her phone, which was tucked between her ear and shoulder. She was adjusting her tie on her uniform when Syaoran's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Did you get my message?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it… Did you call just to ask me that? Cause I've got to get ready for work." She said removing the phone from her ear.

"Work… It's 10:40. Why aren't you dusting the house?" She sighed.

"I told you last night that I would be heading to work early. Don't you listen?" She asked staring at her reflection as she applied lip gloss on.

"You didn't tell me last night." He stated.

"Yes, I did.. I told you while watching the baseball game." She heard him groan on the other end, before he responded.

"Did I tell you not to tell me things during the game?" He paused for a second as someone shouted his name from down the hall. After a few abstract sounds he said, " We'll talk about this later." He then hung up leaving her to star strangely as the phone.

She placed the phone down and reached for a rubber band on her dresser. She pulled her ironed out honey amber hair into a bun. She glanced at the clock. Her eyes widen – What the heck? –

She quickly stood up and grabbed her bag and flings the bedroom door open.

00 Eriol's car 00

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo who was driving. Eriol seat next to her in the front seat and Sakura sat in the back. Sakura looked at her and said.

"Nothing…" She then sighed and leaned back. Her amber hair was pulled into a bun.

"Nothing?… Come on something's got to be wrong." Stated Tomoyo as the car made a right turn.

"I think I'm living in hell. I can't wait to tell the stupid contract is up. I may be living with a superstar but this guy is a pain. What do people see in him?" Sakura sighed as Tomoyo and Eriol snickered. "He made me lunch but I didn't think I'll be eating it."

00 Staff Area 00

Sakura pulled back a chair and sat down across from Eriol. She placed her lunch box on the table and stared at it while Eriol dug into his lunch box, which Tomoyo had packed. She glanced at Eriol's lunch and then at her own.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry? You've been working for the pass 4 hours non-stop." Eriol said wiping his mouth. She untied the cloth and removed a pair of chopsticks and cover.

"I am but I've never eaten anything he's made." She stared at the rice and variety of vegetables and meat. She then took a deep breath and picked up a piece of scrambled egg. She placed it in her mouth thoughtfully.

"So how was it?" asked Eriol staring at her intently. She swallowed it and answered.

"Pretty good. I guess I was wrong." She said with smile.

They started eating their lunches when a girl in the same uniform as them rushed towards them. Her red hair was braided and her dark red eyes were enlarged slightly with a pair of dark purple glasses.

"What's wrong, Ami?" asked Sakura placing her chopsticks down. Eriol handed Ami a glass of water, which she gladly took. After taking a large gulp from it she pulled out a newpaper clipping.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ami asked. Sakura looked up from her lunch box; after stuffing some rice in her mouth.

"Tell you about what?" She glanced down that the clip. Eriol leaned over to get a better look also.

"Flight attendant, Sakura Kinomoto and super star Li Syaoran have been married for 4 months. Sources have told us that they have been having marital trouble. That they are planning to get a divorce." Sakura slumped back in her seat as Eriol continued to read the article out loud.

He finished a few seconds later.

The trio sat there stun. Sakura then turned towards Ami and said. "That is not true. Our marriage is great. Why in the world would we get a divorce." Ami nodded her head. " Besides you know that I wouldn't marry someone I had no feelings for." Ami nodded her head again.

"Did you see the new guy working?" Asked Ami trying to change the subject. Sakura and Eriol picked up their chopsticks again.

"No, what new guy?" Asked Eriol. Ami blushed. She glanced around and then smiled. She pointed towards four tables to their left and said.

"He's right over there." Eriol and Sakura turned and looked. They found Yuki sitting there along with Sakura's ex-boyfriend, Min. Eriol cast a nervous glance over at Sakura who quickly turned her head. She packed her lunch box away and stood up.

"I'm done. I'll see you later." Then walked away. Ami stared at Sakura and then turned towards Eriol. Eriol just shook his head in responds

00 Staff changing room 00

Sakura touched up her lip gloss. She patted her amber hair and then fixed her ID. Then turned around and exited. As she walked out a guy blocked her. She looked up and found Min standing in front of her. She stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She noticed the nametag on his jacket pocket and then adverted her gaze.

"I came to congratulate you on your marriage." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you." She said in a dull tone. She pushed her way pass him.

"But I read from the magazine that you guys where getting a divorce. Is that true?" She stopped and stared at him.

"That is none of your business. Now if you'll excuses me I have to get to work." She then calmly walked down the hall. But by the sound of her footsteps that she was really mad.

As she turned the corner she could here him shout after her. "I look forward to working with you."

00 4:30 Staff room 00

Sakura placed her shoes and sat down across from Eriol who was talking to Tomoyo on his cell phone. As she waited for him to get off so they could head to their car her cell phone rang.

"Syaoran?… Come out to the car." Asked Sakura who picked up her coat and bag. She waved goodbye to Eriol and exited the room.

00 Parking lot 00

"Why are you here? I thought that you had to work late tonight?" She asked onced she reached Syaoran's dark green spots car. Syaoran was dressed in a tight street and jeans jacket and pants. He stood straight.

"I did but I got a phone call. So I had to drop everything and come to get you." She rolled her eyes before getting into the car.

"So what is that you wanted to tell me?" She asked as he pulled the car our of his parking spot. He glanced out of the rear view mirror before answering her.

"My mother called and said that she's moving with us for a week." Sakura dropped the pocket mirror she had just pulled out of her purse and stared at him.

--------------- -----------

AN: Sorry about this chapter being so short. I just got out of my writers block so the next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed it. More to come. Please review. Once again thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Until next time, bye!


End file.
